


Where We Stay

by belivaird_st



Category: Fleabag (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Fleabag and Belinda wait in line at a bookshop.
Relationships: Belinda/Fleabag (Fleabag)
Kudos: 7





	Where We Stay

Fleabag holds the umbrella while Belinda shivers inside her rain jacket. They stand waiting in line outside the bookshop with cars driving through the streets. Their spinning wheels splash through puddles of water getting the ladies wet.

“I’m cold. I’m dripping wet. How long must we stand out here?” Belinda glares at Fleabag through the hood of her Glacier North Face windbreaker that makes her much younger than comparison. 

“When people start realizing they’ve got homes to go back to, and leave,” Fleabag quips, trying to be funny, but she only gets a scowl from her impatient girlfriend.

They grow quiet once they see three people leave the bookshop. 

“So ridiculous,” Belinda says, “They didn’t even buy anything!”

“The line’s moving a bit,” Fleabag observes. 

They move their feet just an inch and wait longer. The bookshop’s capacity only holds up to 12 people in total.

Belinda hears something plastic unwrapping nearby. She turns around to find Fleabag opening a chocolate muffin. 

“Would you like a bite?” she holds out the snack.

“No, thank you.” Belinda turns back forward and fiddles with her embroidered face mask.

Fleabag brings the muffin to her mouth and forgets that she’s still wearing her surgical mask. Chocolate crumbs spill everywhere. She slides the mask down below her chin to try again with the muffin.

“Is this how you imagined spending your day off with me?” she asks.

“Not particularly. But I know it’s what you want, so here we are,” Belinda sighs.

“You look like a penguin with your hood on by the way.” Fleabag smirks with muffin in her mouth.

“Wonderful,” Belinda says.


End file.
